Scp Containment Breach : Tales from Site 61
by TheFoxPhantom
Summary: Dr [redacted] : So just what the hell do you want from me? Dr [redacted] : What you know. Dr [redacted] : Everything there is to know about this place! Dr [redacted] : What can you tell me about [papers shuffling] him?
1. The Interview

Doctor Jones was exhausted, stuck working in a foundation that contains anomalies. Half the time she didn't even get to go home. But, she was more or less happy, even though she worked in a place with almost eighteen different floors filled to the brim with thing's from people's worst nightmare, it was peaceful. Sure, she had to deal with the occasional Class-D idiot's, and diagnosing them with several mental disorders. Then one Class-D personnel changed everything.

Her name plate read 'Doctor Alice H. Jones' even though she preferred to be called Alice. Sitting in her small beige and grey office typing away at a SCP testing report, she hummed contently to her self. A Nine Tailed Fox soldier came into her office, interrupting her work.

"Doctor Jones," he said under his masked face. "We have a subject we'd like you to interview." She looked at him slightly intimidated. She got up from her desk chair, and followed him through the white concrete corridors.

"Why do they want me?" She asked, confused on why they wanted a fairly new psychiatrist to interview some one when they had the greatest.

"They thought maybe you would like to get out of your office."

On the contrary. She thought.

"And because your not as valuable as the other Docters."

The comment made her stomach sink a bit. Am I being led to my premature death? She thought as they turned to a door gaurded by armored men, the typical protocol when there was a new arrival. The door opened, but not to a typical control room like she thought, but to the room the subject was being held in. Sitting at a table was a boy in his teens, but Alice knew better to guess on age when it came to SCPs or Class-D personnel. He wore a orange jumpsuit, the top half wrapped around his waist. His silver hair complimented his strangely adorable, yet very attractive face. She almost mistaked him for being a girl, if it wasn't for the bold blue m on the tank top he wore. She sat across from him at the little table, grabbed the clip board that was on it and scanned through the text. She put on her glasses, and looked at him.

"So, let's start with the basics," she said. "What's your name?" He didn't look very attentive as she asked the question, but his gaze slowly shifted to meet her's.

"I don't know." He said, in the most sweetest and kind voice she had ever heard, almost making her heart beat faster. She looked down at the clip board in her hands marking things down as he curiously watched. She looked up again.

"Where do you come from?"

"Here."

Alice looked at him. "Here as in Iceland? Or here as in the foundation?"

"Iceland."

Again she marked things down, she raised her head again to ask another question, but was interrupted.

"You have very nice eyes."

Her faced turned a bit pinkish.

"Thank you. Now, it says here, you are very strong willed?" He nodded. "Ok, and what about you being persuasive?" He nodded.

"I can persuade people to do anything I want them to."

Alice started to get a bit nervous.

"Have you ever used that ability to do malicious acts or violence?"

"No, I'd be washed with guilt and shame."

Alice was starting to like this person, his kindness, adorableness, and overall love ability was making her feel sorry for him since he was classed as a Keter/Euclid threat level.

He looked at the windowed wall, were several scientists and guards where watching them.

"Are they going to shoot me?" He asked.

The pure innocence in his eyes made her heart beat.

"Not unless you provoke them, by escaping, or killing, things like that."

"But why would I do that? It's not like I would be able to kill anyone." He made a good point.

"Their more worried about you being manipulated into doing so, lots of creatures or SCPs would like to do that. Most have grudges, others just do it by accident, and yet others still are just following primal instinct." She looked down and marked things down.

"But I'm strong willed, nothing could get in even if they tried their hardest." She noticed his gaze shift downwards, and his face turned pinkish. Making her blush very light red. Why is he so captivating? Why does every second in this room with him make me like him more and more? She thought. She marked more things down. Before speaking again.

"From now on you will be referred to as SCP-5775, ok? And you'll be in Class-D personnel, so you'll be able to put you're abilities to good use." She said friendly smiling, he smiled back at her, making her heart beat forty times the average speed. The metal hiss of the door opening behind her, made her turn her head.

"Doctor, please step out of the interview room." Someone said over the PA system.

She got up, walking over to the door. "It was very nice meeting you." She said as she walked out, she caught him slightly blushing as she left the room, making her blush slightly.


	2. Others

Alice sat at her desk, watching the cameras she had accessed on her computer. She kept her eyesight on one Class-D personnel, he was walking down the corridors of the foundation, interviewing SCP after SCP. She switched cameras every time he would enter a chamber. He entered SCP-049s chamber, Alice switched cameras. He sat at a chair in front of a glass barrier, 049 looked at him the same way he looks at every one, with what can only be viewed as disgust. Alice couldn't hear anything, since she only had access to the cameras visualization, and not it's audio function. She sat there, watching, her heart started beating faster, as if she could sense danger. 049 punched the glass, making 5775 fall out of his chair, she saw 5775s mouth moving, not in anger or fear, but in calm movements. 049s recent action was unnormal. 049 backed away from the glass, as if it was calmed. His persuasion is already in effect. Alice thought. The two SCPs seemed to have a conversation, 049 already been tested and interviewed, Alice found what seemed to her like a interview, strange. 5775 stood up from his chair, and started walking toward the door, it opened. Alice noticed that 049 said something to 5775, that made him freeze, he turned his head and said something in return, then walked out.

Some hours later, Alice was able to access the audio and have the video feed run at the same time, 5775 was being interviewed again.

"Why do I need to be interview again?" He asked as a guard drove a syringe into his arm.

"Because we still need to find out more about you, what gives you your anomalous abilities, the origin of them, and how they work. But first, we need to know if you have any other abilities." The Doctor said as he laid papers in front of him.

"What tests are going to be performed?" 5775 said nervously. The doctor looked at him.

"Well first, we'll do somethi-"

The screen went static and black. "Come on you stupid machine!" Alice said in frustration, hitting the side of it. The screen started to show the room again, but the audio wasn't being outputted. 5775 was sitting on the ground in the corner of the room, with the Doctor passed out on the ground across from him. A guard approached him, grabbed him by the collar, and walked him out of the room. What happened? Alice thought. Did he throw him against the wall? Used some sort of telekinesis? Alice sat in her chair, she thought he was kind, that he was harmless. She didn't want to think about it. "Maybe he was just scared and was defending himself." She said to herself.

5775s chamber was more or less comfortable, he had a little table and a tiny TV set. He had heard that there was one SCP that had toys and three meals a day. That'd be nice. He thought. Something to do here while you slowly age and die.

"SCP 5775, you are temporarily released from containment, however, you will be accompanied by a guard at all times." A booming voice said from the PA system. The sliding door opened up to a guard who was waiting patiently. He nodded his head to the side. 5775 left the room as the guard shut the door behind him, he followed closely, opened another door leading towards the cafeteria. Half the room was filled with Class-D personnel. He saw a familiar face. Alice sat at a table in the corner, he walked her way and sat across from her.

"So they let you out?" She asked as she played with her food.

"Yes."

"Have you eaten anything lately?" He shuck his head.

"Here." Alice said as she pushed the plate of food towards him. "I'm not hungry." 5775 started eating, as if he'd never been fed.

"Do you like it here?" 5775 asked. Alice shrugged.

"It pays the bills, but i'm not even qualified as valuable personnel, so I won't get the same treatment as the higher ups."

"Anybody you enjoy being accompanied with?" Alice thought a little.

"Other than you, not really." There was an awkward silence between them. "So, how about we come up with a name for you." She said after ten seconds. "How about, Shawn?" 5775 smiled and nodded. "Okay then, I'll call you Shawn. Shawn giggled, Alice tried so hard to keep her face from turning red and her heart from beating any faster than what it was. "What types of SCPs am I going to test?" Shawn asked.

"Well you'll most likely be questioning SCPs like 682." The guard walked up to their table.

"SCP 5775, social time is over, let's go. They have more SCPs they'd like you to interview." Shawn followed the guard. Alice watched him leave the cafeteria. Hopefully the other SCPs will welcome his presence when it comes to questioning. She thought.


	3. Breach

Alice sat in her office, the world ignored her, except for one person. Shawn. She had heard that he had requested her multiple times, but was denied. Why did he want me? She thought. He appeared in her mind over and over. She was obsessed with him, just as he was her. She tried to push those thought into the back of her head. Sirens blared, Alice was so caught up in her emotions she hadn't noticed, the entire site was evacuated, she was the only one there at the moment. She stood up from her desk and ran out of her office towards Shawn cell. Too late. The door was open and Shawn was no where to be found. She looked down the hallway, no other doors where opened, he had just vanished. Footsteps could be heard, but not from NTF. These where the foot steps of a monster. 106 turned the corner just as Alice ducked inside Shawn's cell. He wasn't alone, 079 and 053 where with it. None of them bothered to look inside the only open door, and headed for gate a. Alice checked the hallway, they were no longer in sight, she started to head for gate b, when she remembered Shawn. There was no way in hell she was going to leave him. She ran down the hall that the SCP last had came from, peeking around every corner.

Markus readied himself. He was given a list of scientist to rescue, and was going to get them out alive. He walked with the other NTF into the small elevator. The doors shut and they descended into the depths of the facility. "Remember, only fire when necessary, were just recovering these scientists. Not recontaining SCPs." He said before the doors opened. The corridors where quiet, the only sound comin from there footsteps and the hiss of doors. They entered a large room with 173 in a corner. One of the NTF soldiers aimed, but Markus lowered his gun. "Just keep looking at it, it can't move if you're looking at it, just don't blink. They all had there eyes trained onto the sculpture, until they entered another room. In which almost every one of them looked directly into the eyes of SCP-096.


End file.
